Le passé D'eric Cartman
by Yana-M
Summary: Par une journée qui devait s'annoncer comme les autres, Liane Cartman annonce le retour tragique de Sa soeur et Son père


**Le Caractère de Cartman je le fait un peu guimauve c'est temps-ci mais j'aime bien, il est meilleur comme ça, Ma ****deuxième fiction sur South Park (je prévois la troisième 8) ) **

-Chérie ! M'appelle Ma mère

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en relevant la tête

-J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle, tu veux entendre laquelle d'abord ? Demande-elle

-La bonne. Je dis, non mais … qui aurait envie d'écouter la mauvaise nouvelle en premier ?

-Ta Sœur vient ce soir. Dit-Elle avec un sourire

-J'ai une sœur ? Je demande

-Oui et la mauvaise c'est …. Ton Père va l'accompagner. Dit-elle, et son sourire s'effaça

Je cligne des yeux, Mais qui était cette sœur, Me ressemblait-elle ?, était-elle comme Le juif de Kyle … Parfaite ?

_Le soir à l'aéroport, 19h50_

-Tiens c'est eux. Dit liane en me prenant par la main

Je vis une grande fille au visage sombre avec un T-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir noir un jean troué et des converses noir, sa peau était Pale elle avait de beaux yeux vert brillant, elle les tirait surement de son père (qui est le mien aussi) elle avait des cheveux noir ébène, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout a ma mère, le portrait craché de mon père, Elle leva les yeux vers moi

-Salut. Dit-elle

-Salut. Lui répondis-je

-Je m'appelle Alice j'ai 14 ans. Dit-Elle

-Moi c'est Eric j'ai 14 ans aussi. Dis-je

-Enchanté. Dit-elle

-De même. Fis-je en souriant

Nous virent nos parents, ils se regardaient avec haine et ne voulaient pas se parler

-Euh … Papa on devrait rentrer à la maison. Dit Alice

-A LA MAISON ! QUELLE MAISON ! JE VAIS PAS RESTER AVEC CETTE P**E PLUS LONGTEMPS, VIENS ALICE ON REPART ! Lui répond son père en hurlant comme un malade, tout l'aéroport le regarde

-NON JE M'EN FICHE QUE TU NE VEUX PAS RESTER AVEC ELLE ! MAIS MOI JE SUIS VENU POUR RENCONTRER POUR LA PREMIER FOIS DE MA VIE MON FRERE ET MA MERE ! SI TU VEUX REPARTIR, FAIT LE TOUT SEUL ! Hurle Alice à son tour

Il regarde sa fille avec mépris

-Tu n'a pas ton mot à dire toi, ça ne te concerne pas, si je veux qu'on repart, on repartira, tu n'a pas à donner ton point d'avis. Dit-il en lui attrapant fermement son bras

- Euh … il n'y a pas de retour maintenant. Intervenais-je

Il se tut, On le regarda tous

-S'il te plait papa fait un effort, qu'est que mère ta fait de si mal. Implore Alice

-Elle m'a brisé le cœur. Dit-il Gravement

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas elle qui vous a brisé le cœur mais vous, après nous avoir mit au monde, vous vous ete disputé, vous l'avez agressé et vous vous en ete allée lâchement en prenant Alice avec vous, donc c'est vous le responsable pas ma mère. Dis-je en tremblant un peu à l'idée d'avoir à faire à cet homme terrifiant

Il soupira, s'accroupit à ma hauteur et posa sa main sur mes cheveux sans les ébouriffer

-Tu à raison mon fils … j'ai tort. Dit-il, il se leva, enlaça Alice, puis ma mère il lui fit tristement

-Désolé Liane, j'ai eu tort j'ai agi comme un idiot, je te demande pardon, veut-tu ? Demande-il

-Tu…à mon accord. Dit-elle calmement

On rentre à la maison, le soir quand je suis partie me laver les dents, j'ai vu Alice avec un rasoir près de ces Veines

-Qu'est tu fais ? Lui demandais-je choqué

-….mettre fin à ma vie. Répondit-elle après une suspension

-Mais … pourquoi ? Je demande faiblement

-On m'a toujours qualifié d'incapable dans ma vie, inutile, Le jour ou j'ai rompu avec mon petit ami il m'a crié dessus, insulté, m'a dit que je ferai mieux de mourir, parce que personne ne m'aime, personne ne prend soin de moi, j'ai longtemps pensé à ces propos. Explique Alice

-EH ALORS ! TU VA ALLER TE TUER A CAUSE D'UN PETIT CON QUI T'A DIT CA, AIT TA PROPRE OPINION NE FAIT PAS TOUT CE QUE LES GENS TE DISENT ! Je hurle en colère

Elle éloigne le rasoir, tombe à genou et regarde le sol un long moment avant de tomber carrément parterre, je me baisse et la prend dans mes bras, elle sanglote

-Calme toi, ça va aller, c'est bon, n'ai pas peur …. Je suis la. Dis-je en lui frottant le dos

Après un long moment on se sépare, elle me sourit

-Si tu seras mon petit-amis je resterai toujours avec toi. Me confie-elle en souriant

Ensuite elle à un rire cristallin et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, je ris à mon tour, Ensuite le soir dans sa Chambre je l'entends chanter :

"I_ wont you to know that I love the way you laugh _

_ I wanna hold you high and still you're pain away _

_ I keep your photograph I know I t serves me well _

_ I wanna hold you high and still you're pain away_ "

Le Lendemain Ma Sœur Fut violé et est morte, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais …

_Dite à vos proches que vous les aimez avant qu'ils ne partent_

J'aime Bien les Sad end, je suis Sadique _  
_La chanson Que Chante est Alice c'est De Seether et Amy lee "Broken"


End file.
